How Pepe Le Pew Found the One
by AnonymousWriter360
Summary: This is my first Fanfic, one-shot. This is the story on how Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat met eachother and fell in love. Not that good at summarys. Please R&R.


**Hey Guys! Before I begin, I just want to say that this is my first story. So please go easy in me! Also, even though I am always open to reviews, and/or mean comments won't hurt me. I like my story and that's all that matters. Now like I said this is my first story, so it may not be that good. Let's get started.**

.

 **How Pepe Le Pew Found the One**

One morning, in the city of Paris, a boat was letting off passengers from America. But, one particular passenger was with her cat. Penelope Pussycat. As they were walking by, someone was painting their window shutters white. Some paint spilled, and got on Penelope's back, leaving a white stripe. They were walking by an ally way, when suddenly a skunk, Pepe Le Pew, ran up to Penelope, and picked her up. At first Penelope was quit puzzled, but then he said "Darling, I have waited for you!" In a thick French accent. "I'll remove you from the bonds of slavery. Viola!" He then removed her bow and leash. She looked back, and saw it drag behind her mistress. He started giving her kisses all over her face, and started saying weird love quotes. But then, Penelope got a whiff of his stench. She struggles to get out of his arms, but still managed to. She ran as fast as she could, but he was hopping at surprisingly fast pace behind her. When she turned a corner and thought she lost him. She hid in a barrel, but then heard something she wasn't to fond of. "Why, what a lovely place to be alone, no?" Said the French accent she knew, already. She ran out there as soon as she could. He chased her all over the city, but then, she came to a dead end. "Ah! There you are my, Pigeon!" He said aloud. He started to run up to her, but then "Wait!" Yelled Penelope. Pepe stopped, looking confused. "What?"

"Um. I, um, I need you to stop!"

"Okay."

"I. We. Maybe we should introduce ourselves. Hi. Um. I'm Penelope. Penelope Pussycat."

"Oh! But of course! I am Pepe Le Pew. Oh, and Penelope. What a lovely name that is- wait. Pussycat? What a strange name for a belle femme skunk!"

"Skunk? What do you-" she looked back at her tail. "Oh... that's why you. You think that I'm? Oh, that's not good..."

"Oh, whatever do you mean? You are a skunk, are you not?"

"Well, actually, no. I'm not."

Pepe looked stunned for a second. But then gave her a smile, and let out a laugh. "Oh! You are quit funny! What lovely joke, from a lovely girl skunk!"

"What? Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. You've got this all wrong! I'm really not a-" she was cut off by Pepe grabbing her hand, and saying "Oh! But no need to worry! Now come on, Madame, I'll show you around Paris!" He lead her out of the ally way, and started heading for the Eiffele Tower. Due to all the excitement, Penelope had forgotten one key thing. His stench. It began to fill the air again, and enter her nose. She had to think fast, she knew she couldn't just run away. If she did, he would instantly find her. She noticed they were passing by a perfume shop. So, she took action. She ran towards it, and went inside, there were all different types of perfumes to choose from. "What ever are doing, Pigeon?" Pepe yelled from across the street, then he started hopping towards her. She didn't have time to browse, so she picked up the first one she saw. "Ocean Breeze." Penelope read aloud. "Well, it's better than what he smells like now." When he came up to her, she sprayed his tail. His smell disappeared. "Oh! Ocean Breeze! How kind of you to be thinking of me! Now, come along, we have sight seeing to do!" They spent the whole day seeing the Eiffele Tower, The Louve, and many other things. Once the sun had finally set, Penelope said "Well, um, I had a nice today... but I really should be heading home now..."

"Home? Whatever do you mean?"

"My mistress, she is probably looking for me. So I should go and find her."

"But it's not safe to travel alone. Especially not at night."

"Why? Is it dangerous?"

"Well, no. I wouldn't exactly call it that, but you still shouldn't. Why don't you stay at my place?"

"You have a place?"

"Of course! Did you think I slept in the gutter?"

"Well, yeah. Sort of..." She thought to herself. But then said "No."

"Well, how about it?"

"Uh... yeah. Sure. I guess."

"Great! Then come on!" He took her hand, and lead her across the city. He took her to an abandoned building. "What are we doing here?" Penelope asked. "Just come on." She followed him behind the building, and into a small shack. When you went inside, you would see a small box, which looked like it was meant to be a table, and a small blanket in the corner.

"So, this is where you live?" She asked.

"Yep. It's quit nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I, suppose."

"I know it may not look like much, but it's all I got."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that! I think it's actually pretty, you know, tidy."

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah! It's not that bad."

"Wow. That's the nicest thing anybody's ever said about this place."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Oh, well you must be tired. Do you want lay down?" He gestured toward the blanket. "Yeah. Sure." She walked over to it, and curled up on it. It was surprisingly comfortable. Pepe layed down next to her. "I know this seems a bit awkward, but it is the only place to sleep." He said. "Oh, it's no big deal. I understand." He smiled, wrapped his tail around her waist, and fell asleep. "Well, that was fast." Penelope thought. Now all she had to do was figure out a way to escape. Then she remembered the stripe down her back. Her mistress would never believe it was her. She wanted to go. More than anything. Yet, she knew she couldn't. Not with Pepe there, or that white stripe. But, she eventually was able to fall asleep. A few days went by, every night she tried thinking of way to escape. But still nothing. One morning when she woke up, seeing Pepe wasn't there. She looked around. Nothing. She looked outside. Nothing. She went back inside, and sat back down. "Where could he be? Maybe this could be my chance to escape... " She thought to herself. Suddenly, the door burst open. And there stood Pepe, holding a plate, with a stack of fish. "Good morning, Darling. I hope you had a nice slumber." He said aloud. "Oh, good morning. What are you doing with that fish?" Penelope asked. "Oh, this? Well, it's for you, Pigeon!"

"For, me?" She asked, slightly confused.

"But, of course! Don't pussyca- I mean femme skunks like fish?" He said, sounding a bit nervous. "Well, yeah. I guess. But, I've actually never tried fish."

"Is that so? Your so called mistress never fed you it?"

"No. She never did. She always fed me cat food, and the occasional meat." Said Penelope, hoping the word cat would give him a hint.

"Oh, well that's to bad. You should try it, though. I mean it doesn't smell that good, but I bet it tastes just fine!"

"Okay. If you say so." He set the plate down on the box, and Penelope took one fish. She looked at it for a few seconds. It didn't look that satisfying, and it certainly didn't smell like it either. But, she still stuffed it in her mouth. She chewed it up, it tasted delicious! It was so chewy, and soft! "Wow. This actually tastes really good. Where did you get it?" She asked, with fish stuffed in her mouth. He chuckled, and replied "Well, I'm glad you liked it. You see, when I woke up this morning, I saw you were still asleep. A few blocks down, there's a ship that comes every week delivering fish. I thought I'd go down there and get you some." Still eating, she said, "Aren't you going to eat something?"

"Oh! Don't worry! I've already eaten."

Penelope simply nodded, then continued back to her breakfast. "Well, this is very kind of him... I'm surprised he- wait a minute. Did he almost call me pussycat?" She thought. "Did he? 'Don't all pussyca- I mean femme skunks like fish?' He did! Why? Does he know?" She glanced over at him, he was tidying up the blanket they had slept on. "He must of. But if he did, then why didn't he say something? He must not of, then. It was probably just a mistake, he almost said it on accident..." she left the thought alone, and continued eating. Once she had finished, Pepe asked "So what do you want to do today, Darling?"

"Today? We? I don't think we should-" she looked back at her tail. "Why don't we go... swimming today?"

"Swimming? Well it is spring time. Why not? I know the perfect place!"

"Great. Let's go!"

Pepe lead her to a nice pond in the middle of the park. The water was crystal clear, and looked absolutely perfect for swimming. "Shall we?" He asked. "Of course." She replied. "This is perfect! Once I get in, the paint will wash off, and he'll see I'm not a skunk!" She thought to herself. She went in first, and he followed. She went all the way under, just to make sure it worked. She went above the water and- nothing. "What?" She said. She went under again. Still nothing. "Darling! Is everything alright?" Yelled Pepe. "Yes. Everything' s fine!" She yelled back. "What? What's going on? Why isn't it coming off?" She said to herself. "Maybe the paints dry. And it needs soap! Yeah, that's it! Soap! Pepe?" She turned over to him. "Yes, Pigeon?"

"I need to go, um, dry off for a bit."

"Dry off? Okay. I'll join you!"

"What? No, no, that won't be necessary. I'll just, um... be right back!"

Penelope ran out of the pond, and out of the park. "Where an I going to find soap?" She asked herself. She saw a cosmetics shop, and ran inside. She looked around, then saw a bar of soap. She grabbed it, and ran back to the pond. She dipped in started scrubbing her tail. It still wasn't coming off. "What the heck? Why isn't it working?" She scrubbed harder. "Uh, Darling. What are you doing." Said Pepe, who was right behind her. "Oh. I was just um..."

"Taking a bath?"

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's right just taking a bath."

"Well how about we head home, now? It is getting pretty late."

"Yeah. We could go... but there's one more thing I need to do."

"Okay."

She left the park again. She remembered they had passed a paint store on their way over there. She went back, snuck into the store, and grabbed a bottle of paint liner. She pored it onto her back. Nothing. "You have got to be kidding me!"

She yelled out loud. "What is going on? Is this permenate paint, or something. Why isn't it coming off?"

"What do you mean by that?" He was behind her. Again.

"Oh! Pepe, you've got to stop sneeking up on me like that."

"My apologizes. What are you doing with paint liner?"

"Oh, uh. Nothing." She threw the bottle behind her.

"Okay. Should we go home, now?"

"Yeah. That's fine."

That night Penelope couldn't sleep at all. She was pacing back and forth. "What happening? Why isn't this thing coming of?" She glanced at Pepe. Who was asleep on the blanket. "I can't leave. Not now. But, Pepe' s not that bad. He is pretty nice. He is kind of cute... wait. Did I just call him cute. And nice?" She looked at him on more time. She sighed. "What's going on? Just a few days ago, I hated him, and wanted to leave. Now... I'm not to sure. I can't get this paint off. He's, different than before. Maybe I should just... give him a chance?"

About two moths had gone by, and Penelope had forgotten all her worries. She began to really like Pepe, and everything about him. She had forgotten why she wanted to leave in the first place. But one night, Pepe asked her "You know Penelope. You've seen the Eiffele Tower before right?"

"Yeah. You're the one who showed me it."

"Oh, right. I was wondering... do you want maybe go on a date with me? There?"

"On the Eiffele Tower? You and me?"

"Yeah."

"I'd love to."

"Really? I mean, you mean it?"

"Yeah. It sounds fun."

"Great! How about, tonight? At eight?"

"Sounds great!"

That night at eight, Pepe led her to the Eiffele Tower balcony. When they got there, there was a table with spaghetti and meatballs. There saw also a guy playing the accordion."Wow, Pepe. This is... really nice." Said Penelope. "Thank you, Penelope." He said. "Did you just call me Penelope?"

"Yeah. I did."

"You've never called me Penelope before."

"I know. But I should. It is your name, and we are friends... right?"

"Of course we're friends."

"That's great... Oh! Uh, do want to sit down?" He gestured to the table. "Yeah." They sat down and started eating. When they were looking in opposite directions, they both to hold of the same noddle, and their lips met. They sat their for a few seconds, just looking into each others eyes. Once they both realized what was going on, they pulled apart. "Oh, um sorry..." said Penelope, blushing. "Oh, no, I'm sorry..." Pepe said, also blushing. Once they were finished eating, they looked over the balcony. Staring out at the city. "Wow. Paris is so beautiful." Said Penelope.

"Yes. It is."

"Thanks for bringing me up here."

"Oh. It's no problem. I mean, you are the only friend you have..."

"Pepe, if we're going to be friends. I... I have a confession to make."

"I'm listening."

"You know, I'm not what you think I am. I'm a-"

"Pussycat."

"What?"

"You're a pussycat. Right?"

"Yeah. But- I thought- how did you know?"

"Well, at first I didn't know. But when we were caught in that ally way, you told me you weren't a skunk. I then saw all you cat features, your whiskers, your points ears. I knew then you were a cat. I was going to walk away, but I thought, if you thought, I thought you were a skunk you would stay. I think it worked."

"Yeah, I guess it did. But if you knew, why didn't you say anything?"

"Like I said, I didn't want you to leave. You were the first girl who actually stopped me, and introduced yourself. Some part of me told me you were different from other girls. It turns out, I was right."

"Oh. Also, in the beginning I tried to get the stripe off."

"I know."

"You knew everything."

"Yes. But I don't blame you. You probably really miss your mistress."

"How could I not. She's all I have left..."

"What do you mean? What about your parents?"

"They died when I was a kitten."

"What happened?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course."

"I was born in New Orleans, first of all. Then I. Well, when me and my other siblings were born, our parents got ran over. We were all alone. But this young couple came and saw us. Then took us. Or, well, took everyone but me. I was alone, the runt of the litter. I tried finding a home, but no one would take me. Then on one stormy night, my mistress found me. Alone in a cardboard box. She brought me home, and took care of me. And since I didn't have a name, she called me Penelope. I've been with her ever since."

"Oh. Wow. That's, oh Penelope I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For taking you away from the only thing you had. I didn't know..."

"Pepe it's not your fault."

"No, it is. But I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I don't see my parents anymore. I don't even know where they are now."

"What happened to your parents."

"About ten years ago, they left to go travel the world. They were going to take me with then, but I refused to go. So, they left. And I had to raise myself."

"Oh, Pepe."

"That's also the reason why I'm so overly affectionate to girls."

"What?"

"Yeah. You see, when I was little, my parents used to always tell me the story on how they met and fell in love. I loved hearing that story. Even though I knew every little detail, I would always ask for them to tell me it. I wanted to find my own love story, like they found theirs. But when they left, I had no one. So, I knew I had to find someone. I couldn't wait. I thought if I just, pretend to fall in love with every girl I saw, I would eventually find her."

"Pepe I'm so sorry, for trying to get away from you. I just, I don't know."

"Penelope. Don't be sorry. To me, you are the most... special girl I have ever met. You're not like the others. You're different. You're smart, you're pretty, you're kind, you're everything I could ever want."

"You really mean that?"

"With all my heart."

"That's the nicest thing anybody's ever said to me. You know, you are the kindest person I have ever met. Even when you knew I wasn't a skunk, and wanted to get away from you, you still were sweet to me. I'll admit, you are kind if cute..."

"That's the nicest thing anybody's ever said about me."

With that, they kissed. It was the most passionate kiss that Pepe had ever given, it was the first meaningful kiss Penelope had ever been given. Once they stopped kissing, they looked at each other for a few seconds. Then went home. They both fell asleep peacefully. Everything was perfect.

Until midnight.

Penelope was woken, by the sound of voices outside the shack. "You sure we should look here?" Said what sounded like an American man. "The cat could be anywhere." Said another voice, also sounding American.

"That don't mean it's in a shed!

"The women said not to leave any stone unturned."

"Yes. Stone. Not shed! How can a cat be in there?"

"Look, how about we just open it up, to see what's inside. If the cat's not in there, then I was wrong and you were right. Now let's just get this over with!"

"Fine!"

Penelope walked over to the door, and it slammed open. There stood two American men. "Hey! There's the cat!" Said one of them he picked her up by her tail. "Wait. This ain't it! Its got a white stripe on its back."

"Yeah, but look at the picture." He took out a small photo of Penelope. "Plus, I think this is just paint on its back." The other man looked at the photo. "Hm. Looks like it to me. Let's go!" They took Penelope to the front of the building, and threw her into the back of a van. The van drove off, all Penelope could think of was, "Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no." After about fifteen minutes, the van came to stop. The back doors opened, one of them men grabbed her, and took her inside a building. It was an apartment building, they took her to the top floor. They walked down a hallway of doors, and went to the very last one. They knocked on the door, and a women Penelope knew all to well opened it.

Her mistress.

"Oh, Penelope! I've missed you so much!" She took her, and held her in her arms."Oh, Penelope I, oh. Why do you have paint on your back and tail? Oh, don't worry we'll get that washed right off." She was about to shut the door, but the two men stopped her. "Hey, miss! We got the cat, where's the dough?" Her mistress gave them a disgusted look. "Oh, don't worry you fools! I'll make sure to send the pay check to the company. Now, if you excuse me, I have some bonding to do with my cat." Then she slammed the door in their faces. "Penelope, where have you been? I've looked everywhere for you! Oh, I had to hire those rude men just to go and find you! But don't worry, Dear. In few days they'll be a ship that'll take us back to New Orleans! We don't have to stay here anymore." All Penelope could think of was "Oh, no. Pepe, I'm never going to see you again..."

The next morning at Pepe's, he woke up and saw she was gone. He was confused, he went out side to look around. There was no sign of her. "What's going on? Where could she be? Did she leave?" Pepe thought about it for awhile. "She left. She did. Was last night just a set up? Did she tell me all those things, just so she would gain my trust, and leave?" He frowned at himself. "She must have. How could anybody stay with a skunk like me?"

For the next two days, both of them were absolutely miserable. They missed each other more than anything, and they blamed themselves for everything.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Asked Penelope's mistress, as Penelope was looking out the window on a stormy night. "You've been like this since you came home." She sat down by her. "You know you remind me of how I looked when I was eighteen, and lost my first love. Did I ever tell you that story?" Penelope shook her head. "Well, when I was eighteen, I met this young man named Henry. He was everything I could ever ask for. He was smart, funny, charming, everything. I loved him, and he loved me. Everything was just how I wanted it. Until my parents made me switch schools. I tried to tell them I didn't want to, but they wouldn't let me. I never saw him again. I was so depressed, I didn't speak to anyone, and I looked just like you do now. But, still to this day I regret not standing up to my parents. Penelope, if you ever find your true love, please tell me, so I won't force you away." Penelope thought "It's to late for that..."

"But, no need to worry. Tomorrow we will leave, and be back home before you know it!" Her mistress was about to leave, "Oh, and one more thing. I am so sorry I couldn't get that white stripe off. I don't what's wrong with it. I tried everything. But don't worry, it looks kind of stylish." With that, she went to go pack. Penelope just sighed. "Now, I'll really never see Pepe again. I'll be stuck back in New Orleans. Forever."

The next day, Penelope and her mistress were heading to the boat. Penelope's head and tail were both down. But, just across the street, so was Pepe. He was more depressed than ever. "Oh, Penelope. How I miss you, so much. I can't believe I lost you." He looked up, and saw Penelope. "Penelope? Penelope!" He started to run up to her, until some grabbed him from his tail and picked him up. "Pew! Le skunk!" Said the man. "I'm taking you to Le Pound."

"What? No! Let go of me, Monsieur! Penelope!" Suddenly, Penelope turned around and saw Pepe. "Pepe?" She knew what she had to do. She began to try to run towards him, but her mistress had her on a leash. "Penelope! What are you doing?" She said. "Hey, miss, are you coming or not?" Said a man who was carrying her baggage. "Yes. Hang on. She's not usually like this. Penelope!"

"Look, miss, please get your cat get your cat under control."

"I'm trying, but she's- oh!" She lost grip of her leash, and fell down. "Penelope!" She ran towards Pepe, then her mistress ran after her, and then the baggage guy ran after her! Once Penelope caught up with Pepe, she tackled the man who was carrying him. He dropped Pepe, "Le cat! Le scratch!" He then ran away, "Penelope. You came back... wait. Why are you here? You left me!"

"No, Pepe. I didn't leave you. I was taken. My mistress hired some men to go and find me! They did that night, and took me back to her! Pepe I never wanted to leave you!"

"Yeah well... ah who am I kidding? I could never stay mad at you. I- I... I love you, Penelope."

"I love you, too."

They kissed again. "Penelope! What is going in here?" Her mistress asked. "Why did you save this- this- skunk!" The man came up from behind her. "Ay, miss! We got to go!" She replied, "Hang on! This will only take a moment! Penelope what happened?" They weren't sure how to tell her. So they acted it out. They told the whole story, from the minute they met, to when she was taken. "Wait. Are you trying to tell me that, the whole time you were gone, you were falling in love with this skunk?" Penelope nodded. "Hey, miss, it's been nearly two minutes, we are running behind!" Yelled the man. "It'll only be one more moment! Penelope, the boat will be leaving soon. So you have a choice to make. Do want to come back home to New Orleans with me, or do want to stay here in Paris with him?" She purred, and leaned into Pepe. "I see your decision is made." She sighed. "Well, there's only one thing left to do." She bent down, and removed her pink bow, and black leash. "This is very difficult for me, but I promised you I wouldn't take you away from your true love. I love you so much, Penelope. And if you love something, you should let it go."

"Miss!" Yelled the man again.

"Only one more moment, I mean it this time! Now, Penelope. I wish you the best of luck. I love you." Then she kissed her forehead. "Oh, and you." She looked at Pepe. "Please take care if her. Make sure she's safe." He nodded. "Okay that's it! We're leaving without you!" Yelled the man. Again! "I'm coming, I'm coming! Well, goodbye, for now. I promise I will see you again." She got up, "Goodbye! I love you." Then she ran towards the ship, with the man, and disappeared. Pepe and Penelope looked at each other. They smiled. They kissed again. They knew that their lives were changing. But this time, for the better.

.

 **Well that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you have any comments, questions, or concerns please PM me. If you guys liked it, I might right how they got into Looney Tunes. But it depends in what you guys want. Thanks for reading.**

 **AnonymousWriter360**


End file.
